


In the shadows

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Consensual Somnophilia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Castiel wakes and sees Dean sleeping soundly. The temptation is too much.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 14
Kudos: 175





	In the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 10 of Kinktober: Mommy/Daddy kink, **somnophilia** , or scissoring.
> 
> I liked this prompt. Haven't seen too much with this tag so here's a tiny contribution. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. I love to hear from you guys. =)

Castiel stirs in bed.

The moon is up and darkness has the city in its grip. He's always liked nighttime. The city falls into a slumber together with its inhabitants. Everything settles and quiets down. It makes way for silent reflection. But the darkness also holds secrets.

Dean snores next to Castiel. 

Castiel presses down on his erection that is instant. 

He slides out of bed, leaving the covers be.

Dean sleeps at night, like he lives during the day; chaotic, unapologetic, and all over the place.

Castiel licks his lips and tries to breathe slowly. Dean's always been a deep sleeper, like a bear. That has its advantages though.

Castiel walks to the bedside table, brings out a small bottle. He can't help but kneel down and look at Dean.

The light from a streetlamp tries its best to dissipate some of the darkness. It falls through the window, muted by the curtains but it's enough to see Dean's features, shadowed as they are.

His eyes flutter in the dance of sleep. His lips are dry, mouth slightly open. Castiel grabs Dean's covers and slides them off his body.

Dean sleeps just as peacefully.

Castiel smiles. Dean's chest rises up and down and it's such an enticing look that Castiel can't help but caress that smooth skin. 

Dean murmurs something unintelligible and turns slightly to the right. His arm slides down.

Castiel's cock twitches. He slides out of his underwear and strokes his cock. It's hard and warm in his hand and he rubs it just a few times. He has to pace himself otherwise, he'll come right on the spot. An image intrudes in his mind – of Dean sleeping with his face mere inches away from Castiel's hard cock, and Cas stroking. Cum that lands on Dean's lips, marking him, cum that slides down his cheek. Him smearing his cum stained head over Dean's lips, slowly pushing in until Dean chokes.

Castiel exhales harshly. Some other time. 

The mattress squeaks as Castiel kneels down at Dean's feet. He runs his hands, just feather-light touches up over his shins before he grabs one thigh and pushes it away gently. As he scoots up, he uses his knees to shove Dean's legs further apart.

The closeness to Dean, to his pliable form resting there, has Castiel mad with desire. Gently, he pushes on Dean and watches how he falls back to sleep on his back.

He digs his fingers in under the waistband, Dean's ass pressing down on his hands. Castiel pulls down and manages to get the underwear halfway off. He moves to the front and slowly wiggles his fingers inside. 

Dean's skin is soft and warm. He breathes evenly and makes a snoring sound again.

Heat coils in Castiel's stomach. He lifts his fingers and pulls down the boxers in the front, freeing Dean's cock.

His heartbeat speeds up when he finally frees Dean of the boxers. 

Dean is moving again, turning to his left. Castiel places a hand on Dean's bicep, not pushing but just being there as an obstacle. Dean sighs and ends up on his back again. His arm slides down over his stomach.

Castiel exhales and places his hand on Dean's cock. It's warm and soft and just his. He starts stroking slowly and each movement, each content sigh from Dean is a song to his soul. 

He revels in how Dean's cock grows in his hand, turning hard and big and although it wasn't part of the plan, he can't help himself. Castiel bends down and blows on Dean's cock. It twitches. Castiel looks up and smiles when he sees that Dean still takes those long, deep breaths of sleep. 

Castiel strokes his cock a few times, breath increasing. He grabs the bottle of lube and coats his fingers. He uses his right knee and pushes Dean's thigh up and away. His fingers are slick.

He spreads the lube in between Dean's cheek, and groans over what will come next. He finds Dean's hole and circles a finger on the bud. 

Dean's legs move but Cas' thighs act like a nice barrier, keeping Dean open and vulnerable. 

Castiel slowly pushes a finger inside and smiles as Dean's ass practically sucks it in. 

Dean sighs deeply and when he calms, Cas starts fingerfucking him. Slowly, he pushes in and out, marveling over how tight Dean's asshole is but also how greedy. It sucks his finger in, demanding more. 

Cas pulls away, only to push in a second finger. He lets them rest there inside of Dean. He bends over and kisses his skin, tastes him as he starts pulling his fingers in and out, oh so slowly. 

Dean moans in his sleep, just a delicate soft moan that goes straight to Castiel's cock. Holy fuck. 

Castiel removes his fingers and gets some more lube. He rubs it over his cock before he grabs Dean's thighs. He pushes them up and away until Dean's ass is just right. He eases one leg down and scoots in even closer, flush to Dean's body.

With the one hand, he grabs his cock and nudges it against Dean's hole. Castiel moans out his excitement, a low and breathy sound. He doesn't want to wake him up.

There is resistance so Castiel pushes in slowly. 

Dean stirs and makes a soft sound. 

Castiel stops and waits until Dean settles. His heart pounds quickly in his chest and he is so close already. He feels gloriously alive. 

Finally, Dean relaxes again. Castiel pushes in more and bites down a moan. Dean is so fucking tight. He squeezes around Castiel's cock even in his sleep. 

Castiel resists the temptation to just pound into Dean, instead, he pulls out and pushes back in again. Dean's hole is hot and warm and just perfect. 

Castiel stays there and grabs the back of Dean's thighs. He rises up and back and fucks Dean, the tip of his head just pushing past the rim before he pulls back again. 

Dean mumbles in his sleep, a low sound that ends in a powerful sigh. 

Castiel is close and he pulls out just in time. With one hand he moves Dean's leg up so he can get greater access. He pushes the head against Dean's slightly puffy hole and rubs his cock against that sweet spot. His orgasm rams through him. Castiel grinds his jaw to remain silent. 

He exhales slowly through his nose and moves the head over Dean's asshole and perineum, coating it with his cum. He gives his head one last rub before he takes his index finger and shoves it back inside Dean, hard. 

Castiel angles his body and presses Dean's thigh up with his knee and then bends down to take Dean's cock with the other hand. He jerks him hard and fast, his hand slick with come and lube. 

He feels how Dean clenches around his finger, his asshole pulsating. Dean's hips jerk as he comes with a muted groan. 

Soon, Castiel removes his finger. He smiles and lays back down next to Dean. 

Dean pulls him in with a content sigh. “Was it good?”

Castiel hums. “Mm, it was. When did you wake?”

Dean angels his body and kisses him on the throat, playful bites that Castiel loves. “Not gonna tell you, where's the fun in that?”

“True. Thanks for doing this for me.”

Dean laughs. “I think you're rubbing off on me. I enjoyed that too. It feels... exhilarating. It is a feeling of being powerless I guess.”

Castiel smirks. “Of course, you'd like that.”

Dean huffs. “Shut up. Speaking of powerless, we're still going to that store tomorrow.”

Castiel sighs. “I don't understand why. The items aren't aesthetically pleasing. They won't fit in with the theme for the rest of the apartment.”

“If the theme is to be uncool, of course not. Whatever I want. Whether that be the goldfish lamp or the bun pillow.”

Castiel sets his jaw. “The bun pillow looks like a – 

“You promised.”

“Fine. Even the bun pillow.” 

Castiel smiles when Dean tugs at his arm. “Move. Let's shower and sleep.”

“Alright.” Castiel kisses him. “Shower then, sleep. And tomorrow we'll offend the gods of style.”

Dean just laughs.


End file.
